de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
60. Dit is de waarheid in de praktijk brengen
Fan Xing Zhumadian City, Provincie Henan In het verleden werd ik aan een zuster gekoppeld om aan een aantal plichten te vervullen. Omdat ik arrogant was en verwaand, en omdat ik de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/practice-the-truth-once-you-understand-it.html waarheid] niet zocht, had ik tegenover deze zuster een aantal vooroordelen die ik altijd voor mezelf hield en niet openlijk met haar besprak. Toen onze wegen scheidden, was ik nog niet in de waarheid van een harmonieuze werkrelatie met haar getreden. Later regelde de kerk dat ik met een andere zuster zou werken en ik nam me tegenover God voor: van nu af aan zal ik de paden van de mislukking niet bewandelen. Ik heb mijn les geleerd, en ditmaal zal ik vast een meer open communicatie met deze zuster hebben en een harmonieuze werkrelatie bereiken. Telkens wanneer er een conflict of een kloof tussen ons was tijdens de gezamenlijke vervulling van onze plichten, nam ik het initiatief om met de zuster te communiceren en recht uit mijn hart te spreken. Ik vroeg haar welke aspecten ik verkeerd uitvoerde. De zuster wees me er dan op dat ik arrogant was en verwaand, en dat ik tijdens onze communicaties haar standpunten steeds verwierp. Ze zei dat ik soms wees op haar omstandigheden en haar een oneerlijk etiket opkleefde, en dat ik tijdens de bijeenkomsten alle beslissingen over het lezen van Gods woord had genomen. Ik knikte instemmend toen de zuster me op al deze dingen over mezelf wees. Ik dacht: “Aangezien jij zegt dat ik arrogant ben, zal ik van nu af aan met meer bescheidenheid spreken en er in het bijzonder op letten dat ik verstandig en tactvol spreek. Als ik stuit op problemen die jij hebt, dan zal ik ze afzwakken als ik erover spreek. Als jij ze niet herkent, dan zal ik er niet over spreken. Tijdens bijeenkomsten zal ik eten en drinken wat jij zegt dat ik moet eten en drinken, en ik zal luisteren naar alles wat jij zegt. Zou dit niet alle problemen oplossen? Dan zul je niet zeggen dat ik vanwege mijn arrogantie met niemand kan werken.” Hierna begon ik dit in de praktijk te brengen. Vooraleer te spreken dacht ik na hoe ik kon voorkomen dat ik het standpunt van de zuster zou tegenspreken. Wanneer onze standpunten niet op dezelfde lijn zaten, nam ik haar standpunt aan en voerde haar idee uit. Toen ik de zuster iets op de verkeerde manier zag doen, zou ik het haar niet duidelijk uitleggen. Maar nadat ik me een poos zo had gedragen, realiseerde ik me dat mijn ideologie van “verzaken aan het vlees en de waarheid in de praktijk brengen” onze relatie helemaal niet had veranderd. Daarentegen versterkte het juist haar vooringenomen ideeën over mij. Toen ik deze resultaten zag, voelde ik dat me onrecht werd aangedaan. Ik dacht: “Ik heb al geprobeerd om de waarheid in de praktijk te brengen, waarom werkt het dan niet? Het is niet eenvoudig om met deze zuster om te gaan, ze heeft geen greintje gevoeligheid.” Hierdoor zonk ik weg in negativiteit en werd mijn hart buitengewoon bedroefd. Op een dag kwam er een leider naar ons om ons werk te inspecteren en ons te vragen hoe onze gesteldheid was in deze periode. Ik legde toen uit wat mijn situatie was. De leider luisterde en zei toen: “Deze methode van je is niet het in de praktijk brengen van de waarheid. Je bent onrein vanbinnen. Je doet dit uit eigenbelang en handelt niet in overeenstemming met de waarheid.” Hierna lazen we twee passages van Gods woorden. God zei: “Van de buitenkant lijkt het alsof je de waarheid in praktijk brengt, maar in werkelijkheid toont de natuur van je handelingen niet dat je waarheid in de praktijk brengt. Er zijn veel mensen die, zodra ze bepaald uitwendig gedrag tonen, geloven: “Vervul ik mijn plichten niet? Gaf ik niet mijn familie en mijn werk op? Breng ik de waarheid niet in praktijk door mijn plichten te vervullen?” Maar God erkent niet dat je de waarheid in praktijk brengt. Al die handelingen die zijn besmet met persoonlijke motieven vallen niet onder het beoefenen van de waarheid. Strikt genomen zal dit gedrag waarschijnlijk door God worden veroordeeld, het zal niet door Hem worden geprezen of gevierd. Wanneer we dit verder ontleden, blijkt dat je kwaad doet en je gedrag tegen God in gaat. Van de buitenkant lijkt het alsof de dingen die je doet de waarheid bevestigen: Je onderbreekt of verstoort niets en je hebt ook geen werkelijk schade toegebracht of enige waarheid geschonden. Het lijkt logisch en redelijk, maar toch draait de essentie van je handelingen om het doen van kwaad en het je verzetten tegen God. Daarom moet je, door in het licht van Gods woorden te kijken naar de bedoelingen achter je handelingen, bepalen of er een verandering in je gezindheid is opgetreden en of je waarheid in de praktijk brengt. Dit wordt niet bepaald door menselijke woorden of opvattingen. Integendeel, het hangt van God af die zegt of je je wel of niet conformeert aan Zijn wil, of je handelingen wel of niet de realiteit van de waarheid bezitten en of je wel of niet aan Zijn eisen en standaarden voldoet. Alleen het afmeten van jezelf aan Gods eisen is accuraat.” (‘Wat je zou moeten weten over het transformeren van je gezindheid’ in Verslagen van de gesprekken met [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/Christ-give-way-of-eternal-life.html Christus]). “Menselijke ideeën zien er voor mensen over het algemeen goed en juist uit en het lijkt erop alsof ze de waarheid niet al te zeer geweld aandoen. Mensen voelen dat als ze het op deze manier doen, ze waarheid in praktijk brengen. Ze voelen dat wanneer ze het op deze manier doen ze zich aan God onderwerpen. In feite zoeken mensen God hierover niet echt en bidden er ook niet over tot God. Ze streven er niet naar het goed te doen in overeenstemming met Gods eisen met als bedoeling Zijn wil tevreden te stellen. Ze hebben niet deze ware gesteldheid en ze hebben niet zo'n verlangen. Dit is de grote fout die mensen in hun beoefening maken. Je gelooft in God, maar God is niet in je hart. Hoe is dat geen zonde? Hoe is dat niet jezelf bedriegen? Welk effect zal geloven op deze manier hebben? Waar is de praktische betekenis van geloven in God?” (‘Gods wil zoeken is vanwege het beoefenen van de waarheid’ in Verslagen van de gesprekken met Christus). Ik probeerde Gods woorden te begrijpen en vergeleek ze met mijn zogenaamde situatie van “de waarheid in praktijk brengen”. Mijn hart lichtte op. Dus, de manier waarop ik de dingen deed was niet bedoeld om God te behagen. Het was bedoeld om mijn eigen ijdele waardigheid te beschermen. Ik vreesde dat de leider zou zeggen dat mijn natuur gebrekkig was, dat ik de waarheid niet zocht en dat ik met niemand goed samenwerkte. Bovendien dacht ik dat het een voorwendsel was om mijn relatie met de zuster te versoepelen en weg te breken van de schaamte en pijn die het conflict had veroorzaakt. Ik dacht dat dit het beeld zou herstellen dat andere mensen van mij hadden en hen zou tonen dat ik was veranderd. Het is duidelijk dat mijn zogenaamde “waarheid in de praktijk brengen” voor mijn eigen doeleinden was. Het werd allemaal gedaan tegenover anderen en was niet gebaseerd op het streven om God te behagen. Ik verachtte mezelf niet en verzaakte niet oprecht aan het vlees, omdat ik me niet bewust was van mijn arrogante en verwaande natuur. Nadenkend over mijn werk met de zuster, was het omdat ik mijn arrogante en verwaande natuur niet herkende, en omdat ik mezelf hoogachtte en altijd dacht dat ik beter was dan anderen, dat toen ik sprak, ik mezelf onbewust op een voetstuk plaatste en anderen kleineerde. Bij de afhandeling van zaken vond ik het prettig om de leiding te nemen; ik deed de dingen op mijn eigen manier en hield geen rekening met de ideeën van andere mensen. Toen de zuster wees op de problemen die ik had, zocht ik niet naar de overeenstemmende waarheid om de inhoud van mijn natuur te analyseren en begrijpen. Bovendien zocht ik niet hoe ik het in praktijk moest brengen in overeenstemming met Gods vereisten en in overeenstemming met de waarheid. Ik wijzigde slechts een aantal uiterlijke handelingen, omdat ik dacht dat als ik ophield dingen te doen die verkeerd waren, ik de waarheid in de praktijk bracht. Wat ik in de praktijk bracht was in feite de waarheid gebaseerd op mijn eigen opvattingen. Het waren slechts uiterlijke handelingen die niets te maken hadden met Gods woord. God zou niet erkennen dat ik de waarheid in de praktijk bracht. Omdat ik niet handelde in overeenstemming met Gods vereisten en omdat ik niet handelde in overeenstemming met de waarheid, en omdat alles wat ik deed diende om mijn eigen persoonlijke verlangens te bevredigen en mijn eigen doelen te bereiken, waren mijn daden goddeloos in Gods ogen; het was God weerstaan. Nadat ik me daarvan bewust werd, combineerde ik bewust Gods woord om mijn eigen verdorven natuur in het leven te begrijpen. Toen ik mijn verdorvenheid uitte of ik me ervan bewust werd dat mijn situatie niet juist was, maakte ik openlijk mijn standpunt bekend, en ik analyseerde het en zocht naar de bron volgens Gods woord. Toen ik dit deed, werden mijn spraak en handelingen van nature ingetogen, en kende ik het standpunt dat ik moest innemen. Ik had respect voor mensen en onderwierp me geduldig. Verzaken van het vlees werd veel minder moeilijk en we konden ook van hart tot hart communiceren. Onze gemeenschap was veel harmonischer geworden dan in het verleden. Deze ervaringen hebben me doen begrijpen dat de waarheid in de praktijk brengen, gebaseerd zou moeten zijn op Gods woord, en op de principes van waarheid. Als men zich afkeert van Gods woord, dan wordt alles een uiterlijke handeling, dat wil zeggen, de waarheid van hun eigen opvattingen in de praktijk brengen. Zelfs als ik de dingen goed en juist deed, dan zou dat nog niet worden aanzien als de waarheid in de praktijk brengen, en bovendien zou het geen veranderingen brengen in mijn levensgezindheid. Van nu af aan, ongeacht wat ik aan het doen ben, wil ik dat Gods woorden de principes van mijn daden zijn en volledig Gods woord in praktijk brengen, zodat mijn gedrag in overeenstemming zal zijn met waarheid en [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/serve-in-harmony-with-God-s-will.html met Gods wil] en Gods tevredenheid zal verkrijgen.